Ce chat à ma fenêtre
by Kino-Yaoiste
Summary: UA. J'aime bien les chats errants. Ils viennent gratter à ta fenêtre, quémander quelques caresses, de l'attention et de la nourriture, puis s'en vont. Le mien est un peu sauvage et parle mal. Il s'est imposé chez moi. Il s'appelle Hayner. SeiNer
Salut! Le retour du SeiNer... x) ha, je pouvais pas m'en empêcher. J'aime tellement ce couple ^^ j'espère que vous aussi !

KH est à Nomura, nanana...

Ce os fait partie de mes petits OS tout mignon, c'est un semi-UA, hein. Comme toujours (à croire que je fais que ça...)

Enfin, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Seifer avait dix-huit ans quand il fut blasé de la vie. Sa rivalité avec Squall l'ennuyait. Les services de Fuu et Rai l'ennuyaient. Être Seed l'ennuyait. Maîtriser la Gunblade l'ennuyait. L'image qu'il se donnait l'ennuyait. La BGU l'ennuyait. Tout l'ennuyait mortellement.

Linoa s'en inquiéta et l'emmena voir le docteur Kurosaki pour plus de sécurité. Seifer s'en allaavant qu'elle donna son verdict parce qu'il savait déjà ce qu'il avait. Au bout d'une heure, il avait rangé ses affaires et fait sa lettre de démission à la BGU. Elle ne le retint pas quand il partit, parce que Seifer était plus têtu que Squall quand il s'y mettait.

Seifer avait gagné assez de munnies depuis sa toute première mission pour vivre tranquillement quelques temps.

Les quinze mois suivants, il erra d'une ville à l'autre sans rester plus de trois semaines où que soit. Il découvrit de nouvelles mœurs et cultures qui ne le laissèrent pas indifférent. Mais son ennui revint plus ou moins vite et tout lui donna envie de fuir au plus vite.

Il rencontra des gens, se lia d'amitié, apprit des choses, fit face à beaucoup d'obstacle. Il prit à gauche, puis à droite sans jamais cesser d'avancer vers l'inconnu.

Ce qu'il cherchait n'était pas loin. Il en avait la conviction.

Jamais il n'avait eu envie de revenir à Balamb. Régulièrement il envoyait des cartes postales à Linoa pour la tenir au courant de ce qu'il faisait, puisque son portable n'était jamais chargé. Il n'y pensait pas, trop passionné par son odyssée à moto.

Seifer avait pour principe de ne pas interférer dans les problèmes de la ville. S'il arrivait pendant un conflit civil, il secourait qui il pouvait, peaufinait les plans de ceux qui le sollicitaient, mais n'en faisait pas davantage. Mais quand la cause était vraiment juste, il sortait les armes.

Cela ne le rachèterait jamais pour Edea, mais il avait besoin de se purger.

Après deux ans d'errance, ce fut sous un ciel en plein crépuscule qu'il croisa un regard marron rempli de larmes et infiniment triste. Seifer se douta que Linoa pourrait enfin lui envoyer des romans pour message.

Le premier chat errant qu'il rencontra s'appelait Roxas. Il avait l'air perturbé par ses souvenirs refoulés, étant amnésique depuis trois ans. Il semblait tellement triste, mais insouciant en même temps avec ses nouveaux camarades. Lui aussi vivait seul, alors Seifer prenait soin de lui quelquefois.

Ensuite vint Sora, un garçon à la soif de vie et d'aventure intarissable. Toujours joyeux et altruiste. Mais tellement culpabilisant. Et atteint du syndrome de la citadelle assiégée, où il avait le sentiment d'être à la portée d'une menace grave, menaçant son existence même par des décisions irrationnelles ; ses crises se déclenchant aléatoirement.

Un autre chat arriva un jour, le griffa et miaula après lui. En d'autres termes, il surgit de n'importe où par surprise, marcha d'un pas résolu dans sa direction, lui mit une misérable droite et lui ordonna d'arrêter d'essayer d'attirer l'attention parce qu'il était déjà amoureux de lui, puis s'enfuit en courant. Hayner, enchanté.

Bon. Manière assez orthodoxe de déclarer sa flamme.

Linoa rit tellement fort quand il lui raconta, alors qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir.

À partir de ce jour, Hayner vint souvent vers lui et ramena deux chats perdus et isolés en plus. Peu importait l'heure, Seifer n'avait plus été seul chez lui. Un ou plusieurs d'entre eux s'auto-invitaient à la moindre occasion.

Ils finirent par considérer l'appartement de Seifer comme leur repaire dès qu'ils ne voulaient pas être chez eux. Ce qui était compréhensible pour Roxas (qui vivait presque là), mais la présence de Hayner au alentour l'étonnait toujours. Ce garçon avait la fichue capacité (manie ?) de toujours rentrer chez lui en douce et malgré que tout fût fermé.

D'autant qu'il ne ratait jamais une occasion pour déclarer son amour à Seifer ; à distinguer au milieu des insultes et des bagarres. Est-ce obligé de préciser le rentre-dedans tout sauf subtil ?

Seifer ne savait pas s'il était sérieux ou si c'était juste son caractère provocateur de chieur professionnel.

De temps à autre, Seifer effectuait des requêtes dans les villes avoisinants la Cité du crépuscule ; plus pour s'occuper que pour se faire un peu d'argent. À croire qu'il était devenu un mercenaire.

Après une énième tâche finie, il rentra chez lui sur les coups de cinq heures. Il avait été absent pendant quelques jours, mais les chats avaient l'habitude et se souciaient peu d'où il traînait.

-C'est à cette heure là que tu rentres ?

Sauf un, visiblement.

-Tu as quatre jours, seize heures, trente-deux minutes et... Quarante-six secondes de retard. Mais bon c'est Seifer, qui s'en soucie ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Tu sais très bien que je m'inquiète pour toi, trou du cul. Mais t'es trop buté pour le comprendre, comme toujours.

Il ne savait vraiment pas comment le prendre. Hayner était vraiment étrange.

-Je suis rentré... ? Tenta-t-il.

-Faut que tu apprennes à prévenir. J'aime pas ne pas savoir où va pourrir ton cadavre.

C'était de l'inquiétude ? Seifer restait perplexe.

-D'accord... Y a peu de chances que ça arrive, soit dit en passant.

-Quel prétentieux. T'as déjà mangé ?

 _Non._

-Oui.

-J'ai préparé, t'as intérêt à manger ce que j'ai fait.

Hayner lui adressa un regard furibond, puis s'en alla en passant par la fenêtre.

Deux jours plus tard, il était toujours coincé dans son lit pour indigestion alimentaire. Fichu gosse... Prêt à tout pour qu'il reste dans la Cité.

Et Linoa se foutut encore de lui au téléphone. Elle avait vraiment hâte de le rencontrer. Seifer n'y tenait pas trop, à tous les coups que ce gosse allait poser beaucoup trop de questions.

Voilà trois semaines que le jeu préféré de ces squatteurs était de trouver des choses de son passé. Seifer ne voulait pas qu'ils fûssent au courant de ses erreurs de jugements. Il n'avait aucune envie qu'ils pensent qu'il était aussi mauvais qu'avant et qu'il ne pouvait changer. Hors de questions qu'ils sachent.

Hayner était toujours un enfoiré et confondait l'affection avec les insultes. Seifer ne savait pas s'il devait le prendre au sérieux, alors il ne relevait pas quand il lui déclarait sa flamme. Jusqu'à présent, Hayner ne l'avait jamais relancé quand cela arrivait.

Petit à petit, Seifer s'habitua à la présence surprenante de Hayner dans son appartement et à la complicité inquiétante qu'il avait avec Roxas. Quand Sora était de la partie, les lieux ne tenaient pas souvent le coup et c'était Seifer qui devait réparer les pots cassés. Quand les cinq s'invitaient, il savait que c'était perdu d'avance.

À chaque fois qu'ils voulaient organiser quelque chose, c'était chez Seifer. L'intrusion ne leur disait rien. L'intimité n'était qu'un vague concept. L'espace personnel n'avait aucun sens. Le respect de la hiérarchie ne rentrait pas dans leur oreilles. L'idée même de ne plus être là les étonnait.

C'était cette dernière pensée que Linoa remarqua tout de suite en arrivant. Après le milliard de questions qu'on lui posa, elle comprit que Seifer comptait autant pour eux, que pour elle. Si sa première idée était de ramener Seifer à Balamb, maintenant elle avait du mal à l'envisager.

De tous, Hayner était le plus intruisif sur tout. Il posait toutes ses questions dans le désordre, pour en savoir le plus possible en peu de temps. Il s'emmêlait dans ses idées et mélangeait ses mots. Il pensait à respirer entre deux questions gênantes.

Seifer voulait se mettre dans un trou pour ne plus en sortir. Il savait que ça se passerait ainsi, voilà pourquoi il avait refusé que Linoa vienne, mais elle l'avait mis devant le fait accompli en arrivant devant sa porte.

Le soir donna du répit à Seifer. Pour vivre avec eux depuis quelques mois déjà, il savait que lorsqu'ils se mettaient à table ils complotaient et prévoyaient leurs futur actions. La plupart du temps, ils se relayaient pour aider Seifer en cuisine et suivre l'avancée des plans.

Aujourd'hui il n'y eut aucune rotation, seul Hayner faisait des allers-retours pour aider à préparer et écouter les aventures de Linoa. C'était étrange.

Et relativement inquiétant. C'était rare d'avoir un Hayner aussi silencieux. Ce garçon était bruyant. Toute sa vie, il était bruyant. Il parlait fort, ralait fort, courrait fort, chuchotait fort, dormait fort, faisait TOUT fort.

Sauf maintenant. Seifer sentait l'entourloupe venir.

-Tu l'aimes bien ? Demanda-t-il en premier.

Il valait mieux prévenir que guérir.

-Elle est intéressante. Je comprends que tu aies été amoureux d'elle.

Mince, comment avait-il deviné ? Linoa n'en avait pas parlé du tout.

-C'est elle qui t'a dit ça ?

-Non, je l'ai compris. T'as coupé les ponts avec ton passé, fallait qu'elle soit très importante pour qu'elle vienne. Quand vous parlez, t'as cette expression dans le regard.

 _Quelle expression ?_

-Tu sais, la même que j'ai avec toi. Pas besoin d'être devin.

-Pourquoi le passé ?

Hayner lui jeta un regard mauvais, rempli de menaces. Un brin dérangeant.

-T'es nostalgique de cette époque, donc c'est fini. N'ose pas dire le contraire.

Le silence était d'or parfois.

Hayner grogna rageusement, puis s'en alla rejoindre les autres. Seifer le regarda fixement, sans se douter que Linoa l'observait aussi.

Le repas se passa sans accroc. C'était enfin au tour des gosses de raconter leurs aventures et celles de Seifer. Contre toute attente, Hayner ne parla quasiment pas. Il agrémentait les récits de quelques précisions, sans jamais trop en dire ; Sora et Olette se chargeaient de ça.

Après qu'ils eurent débarrassés, c'était normalement aux adolescents de faire la vaisselle. Seifer détestait s'en occuper. Quel ne fut pas son désarroi quand Linoa l'y traîna de force. Après quelques marchandage, il obtint d'essuyer les couverts, alors qu'elle les laverait.

Il s'appuya contre le plan de travail, de manière à voir les garnements.

-Tu les aimes bien ? Demanda-t-il encore.

Linoa était comme Hayner : elle ne voulait pas s'isoler juste pour faire la vaisselle. Il valait mieux passer à l'attaque d'abord.

-Oui, ils sont... Rafraichissants. Pas le genre avec qui je t'aurais imaginé. Mais ils sont gentils.

Il haussa les épaules. Tiens, tiens, Hayner était en train de salement comploter. Il abordait son air sérieux, avec un sourire discret.

-Et toi ? Questionna-t-elle à son tour.

-Quoi donc ?

-Tu l'aimes bien ?

Terrain glissant en vue. Je répète : terrain glissant en vue.

-Qui ?

-Hayner, qui d'autre ? Tu sais, le gosse qui m'a posé un million de questions sur toi et qui te regarde tout le temps.

-Pas tout le temps.

-T'as raison, des fois c'est toi qui le regardes. D'ailleurs, commence à essuyer, plutôt que de te rincer l'œil.

Seifer lui jeta un regard. Linoa le lui rendit, avec un haussement de sourcils entendu. _Grillé_.

-Tu plaisantes, c'est un enfant.

Le blond attrapa un torchon et fit sa besogne, tournant ainsi le dos aux gosses. Il n'aimait pas ignorer ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils étaient intenables.

-Cinq ans, c'est rien, tu sais, dit-elle.

-Il a tout juste dix-sept ans, Linoa.

Elle l'observa, surprise.

-Je t'ai connu moins scrupuleux. C'est fou cet effet qu'ont eu ces ados sur toi.

Il étouffa un rire, puis jeta un coup d'œil à ses protégés. Hayner lançait des éclairs à Sora, très agacé. Il parlait vite et ses doigts tapaient rapidement sur la table. Sora avait les joues rouges et tout dans sa posture montrait la colère.

Bon sang, ils ne pouvaient vraiment pas rester tranquille une minute.

À contre cœur, il se détourna et poursuivit sa tâche. Linoa lava enfin la dernière assiette, quand ils entendirent une chaise tomber au sol.

-Mais vous pouvez pas la laisser ruiner tous mes efforts !

-Quels efforts ? Répliqua Olette. Vous sortez pas ensemble et tu l'insultes à longueur de journée. Il se passe rien entre vous !

-Maintenant tu t'éloignes de cette dalle, ordonna Sora.

-Alors là tu rêves !

-Seifer !

Le blond connaissait cette colère et cette peur dans la voix du châtain. Crise, pensa-t-il. Visiblement en rapport avec une dalle. Il lâcha son assiette et vint presque faire un plaquage à Hayner.

-On se calme par ici, ordonna-t-il. Il vous arrive quoi ?

-Rien, lâche-moi.

Hayner se débattit rageusement pour se libérer, puis quitta les lieux en vitesse. Ça aussi c'était nouveau. Et déstabilisant.

-Seifer, tu dois mettre les choses au clair avec lui.

En fait non, ça c'était carrément déstabilisant. Depuis quand Olette était aussi clairvoyante ?

Seuls Roxas et Hayner restaient le plus dormir. Bien souvent Sora ne voulait pas rentrer à cause de son syndrome. Pence et Olette dormaient rarement là. Mais avec la présence de Linoa et la crise de Hayner, ils hésitèrent à tous partir ou tous rester.

Roxas trancha pour eux en préparant ses affaires, puis demanda à Seifer de pas faire de conneries. Genre, c'était lui qui en faisait.

Après qu'ils furent tous partis, Seifer sentit un regard lourd sur sa nuque.

-Sois honnête avec lui, cette situation ne peut plus durer.

-Je lui ai jamais fait espérer quoique ce soit.

Elle haussa un sourcil, peu convaincue. Pourquoi ils se liaient tous contre lui, déjà ?

Un peu plus tard, alors que Linoa parlait de ce qu'étaient devenus les gens qu'il connaissait, Seifer entendit un cliquetis venant de sa chambre. Il savait ce que c'était.

-Il se passe quoi ? T'as une drôle de tête.

-Un chat sauvage dans ma chambre.

Seifer avait souvent employé ce terme au début des lettres qu'ils envoyaient à Linoa. Elle n'eût aucun mal à comprendre de qui il parlait.

Le blond se leva de table et se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre. Il ouvrit, pour refermer aussitôt derrière lui. Sans surprise Hayner entrait par la fenêtre.

-Je suis venu vous empêcher de coucher ensemble.

Hayner, tout dans la franchise, enchanté.

-Tu connais pas les portes ?

-Qui tu préfères ? Tu sais ce que je ressens, maintenant on arrête de jouer et tu me réponds.

Ah bon, il savait ? Bizarre tout ça.

-De quoi tu parles Hayner ?

Le regard du garçon s'embrasa de colère. Il claqua la fenêtre et vint plaquer Seifer contre le mur en l'attrapant par le col. Il pourrait presque lui faire mal, si le blond n'avait pas été un Seed auparavant.

Il venait clairement de faire une bourde en niant les sentiments de Hayner. Ce gosse était passionné et peu subtile, Seifer n'avait pas d'excuse pour ne pas être au courant.

-Je m'inquiète pour toi, je prends de tes nouvelles, je te prépare même à manger.

-À ce sujet, d'ailleurs…

-Ta gueule. Je t'ai dragué. Je… je t'ai dit un million de fois mes sentiments, merde. Comment _oses-tu_ ne pas me prendre au sérieux, Seifer ? Je…

Hayner baissa son regard.

Merde.

Hayner regardait ses lèvres. _Hayner regardait ses lèvres_. Il allait l'embrasser. Il allait l'embrasser si Seifer ne faisait rien pour l'empêcher. Hayner n'avait aucun self-control ou retenue avec Seifer. Hayner était terriblement prévisible.

Sans surprise, le châtain grogna avant de céder et de claquer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Seifer ne le repoussa pas, bien au contraire. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et participa au baiser. Il ne voulait et ne pouvait pas refuser ça à son protégé.

Quand enfin Hayner se recula, il baissa directement la tête et appuya son front contre son épaule. Il relâcha sa prise, dégouté. Il tremblait. Les sanglots n'étaient qu'à quelques pas.

-Seifer… pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'aimes pas… ? Pourquoi tu m'aimes pas ?

Hayner ne tenait plus sur ses jambes. Seifer se laissa glisser contre le mur pour l'accompagner. Une fois à terre, il le prit dans ses bras et posa son menton sur sa tête.

-Pourquoi j'arrive pas à te faire m'aimer…? Alors que je sais même pas quoi faire de tout cet amour que j'ai pour toi.

Seifer le serra plus fort contre lui. Voilà pourquoi il ne voulait pas confronter Hayner sur ses sentiments.

Durant de longues minutes, Hayner hoqueta. Il avait une balle dans la gorge et un poids dans l'estomac. Néanmoins, il ne pleurait pas et ne cessait de répéter 'pourquoi' le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Seifer se sentait réellement mal. Il s'en voulait de faire autant de tort à son précieux protégé. Perdre Hayner était bien la dernière chose qu'il désirait.

-J'ai compris Seifer. Je ne t'embêterai plus avec ça. _Plus jamais_.

Visiblement, cela lui arrachait le cœur de faire une promesse pareille. Mais que sous-entendait-il, qu'il ne reviendrait plus vers Seifer ?

Là, Seifer tiqua. Si Hayner restait loin de lui, ça n'allait pas. D'accord, Hayner était bruyant, intruisif, presque collant et insupportable, mais ne plus entendre ce lunatique ? Non, pas possible. Inconcevable.

Hayner était toujours prêt à aider, même s'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre socialement. Il était maladroit dans les relations humaines et faisait de son mieux pour y remédier.

Il avait clairement un sale caractère, une mauvaise habitude de forcer ses serrures et d'essayer de l'empoisonner avec ses plats. Malgré ça, il faisait en sorte que Seifer aille bien et venait le harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait de son état émotionnel.

Hayner était énergique, jamais triste. Boudeur, râleur, en colère et agacé, oui, mais jamais triste. Il était content en permanence.

 _Sauf maintenant_ , lui sussura sa conscience (qui lui rappelait la voix de Linoa). _Bien joué, Seifer, tu sais y faire_.

Se voyait-il continuer de vivre à la Cité du Crépuscule sans Hayner traînant dans ses pattes ? En toute honnêteté, non.

Cet emmerdeur de première allait lui manquer. Son rentre-dedans et sa pseudo-drague étaient de son quotidien. Son côté tête brûlée aventurière faisait vibrer son cœur. Son insouciance ahurissante vrillait ses tripes. Son inquiétude pour lui le réchauffait. Ses paroles provocatrices gardaient loin l'ennuie.

 _Ses yeux lui ordonnaient de rester_. Seifer ne pourrait désobéir à ses yeux.

Après tout, c'était parce qu'ils étaient la première chose que Seifer avait vu en arrivant, qu'il était resté tout ce temps. Ses pupilles ambre brouillés par les larmes…

Il ne voulait plus jamais les voir tristes. Il voulait rendre Hayner heureux. C'était là son seul et unique vœux. Mais cela était-ce assez pour rester auprès de ce garçon ? Pouvait-on considérer que Seifer était déjà fou amoureux de ce crétin ?

-Seifer, s'il te plaît… lâche-moi…, le supplia Hayner.

Il avait pris sa décision. Son étreinte se fit plus forte, protectrice. Hayner le remarqua tout de suite.

-Seifer…?

Il inspira son odeur. Pas désagréable du tout. Hayner semblait changer tout le temps de gel douche, dissimulant son odeur naturelle, mais la rendant tellement distinctive. Il pourrait s'y habituer.

 _Non, il était déjà habitué_.

-T'es mignon comme tout, Hayner. Mais c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Je vais pas changer mon caractère, et toi non plus. On se dispute tout le temps et si les autres étaient pas là, on se battrait.

Hayner réussit à se caler contre le ventre de Seifer. Il avait remonté ses genoux contre son torse et mis ses bras dessus pour y cacher son visage. Seifer arrivait à l'enlacer sans problème.

En voyant son corps trembler, il déposa une myriade de baiser sur sa nuque. Hayner frisonnait à chaque fois, mais ne disait rien. C'était bien la première fois. Son chat serait-il enfin apprivoisé ?

-Tu sais…

Peut-être qu'il parlait trop tôt.

-Avant que t'arrive, j'étais tombé en dépression. J'arrivais à rien, tout me dégoutait. C'était horrible, t'as pas idée.

Seifer voulait lui demander ce qui avait provoqué cela. Jamais il n'aurait pu croire que Hayner était dépressif. Pas ce garçon si vivant, si jovial…

Il comprenait pourquoi les villageois ne le grondaient jamais maintenant.

-Quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois, si… seul, je me suis dit que tu me comprendrais. Alors j'ai commencé à te suivre partout. C'est toi qui m'as sorti de là, tu te rends pas compte à quel point je t'aime, Seifer. Alors je m'en fous si on se bat, c'est ça que je veux. Maintenant, dans trois mois, dans dix ans, à ma mort. C'est toi que je veux.

Seifer déposa un baiser sur sa nuque, un tendre sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est de la déclaration, ça.

-Je te laisse sans voix, hein ? Allez, tombe vite amoureux de moi. C'est chiant d'être le seul à aimer. Tu refuses toujours mes caresses, t'es lourd. Pire qu'un animal de compagnie sauvage.

Il tiqua de suite. Hayner le voyait ainsi ? À bien y réfléchir, ça prenait du sens. Seifer ne cessait d'aller et venir dans la ville, quand il venait, les gosses lui tournaient autour, sans jamais le brusquer de peur de le faire fuir.

Ils étaient faits pour être ensemble, en fin de compte. Maintenant, dans trois mois, dans dix ans, à leur mort. Toujours ensemble.


End file.
